


Running Left

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: “If someone shot your stupid ass, I’d only feel bad for the poor bastard who has to deal with the effort of pulling the trigger to rid us all of your worthless existence!” Yuri hissed.





	Running Left

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt by starshaping: “If someone shot your stupid ass, I’d only feel bad for the poor bastard who has to deal with the removing of your worthless life off this earth.” - Pairing unspecified

“If someone shot your stupid ass, I’d only feel bad for the poor bastard who has to deal with the effort of pulling the trigger to rid us all of your worthless existence!” Yuri hissed.

JJ blinked at him, looking torn between being offended, and confused.

Otabek whistled. “Harsh.”

Yuri turned on him. “Don’t even start! I’m not happy with you either, jerk!”

Otabek raised his hands. “Don’t shoot the messenger. He said he needed to see you, but you weren’t answering his calls. All I did was tell him where you’d be.”

“I told you I didn’t want to talk to this asshole ever again! You’re supposed to be my best friend. Three years, and you turn around and stab me in the back? Betray me to this bastard?” Yuri snapped, throwing another glare at JJ, who was now looking more upset than anything. There was a small tug around Yuri’s stomach. Guilt. That only made him angrier. “Hear that? Never again!”

Otabek opened his mouth, but JJ spoke over him. “I was only trying to do the right thing. That doesn’t make me worthless. I get that you’re embarrassed, and feeling rejected, but come on, Yuri, there’s no need to—”

“ _ Never again _ !” Yuri hissed, reaching out and shoving him. He could feel his face turning red, and his stomach was twisting again as he remembered snatches of that party.

“What exactly happened, anyway?” Otabek asked, seeming no more uncomfortable than he ever did, looking between them with only a mild expression of curiosity. “I thought you two were finally getting along.”

“Nothing!”

“Which was the best outcome,” JJ said, crossing his arms and looking oddly defensive. “Be honest, if I had taken you back to my place like you wanted, you would hate me even more now. You were completely drunk. You couldn't even walk straight. You probably didn’t even realise you were hitting on  _ me _ until you sobered up and remembered.”

Otabek made a choking sound.

Yuri felt his face burn hotter. He released a string of Russian curses without thinking, forgetting that both jerks found them endearing.

“You hit on JJ?” Otabek asked, before shaking his head. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Yuri grabbed his arm. “If you value our friendship you will not leave me alone with him!”

Otabek searched his expression, and then calmly pried Yuri’s hand from his arm. “There is no shame in desire, or being rejected. Deal with your feelings, or they’ll burden you into the next season.”

“Deep,” JJ muttered, as Otabek grabbed his coat. 

“I’ll be outside, I won’t leave you here,” Otabek added, gesturing outside the cafe that had promptly emptied once Yuri had started shouting. “But you need to sort this out. We’re all sharing a rink this season. I don’t want this lingering.”

“You traitor!” Yuri hissed.

Otabek shrugged. “Maybe if I didn’t know you as well as I did, this would be the wrong call. But I know you, Yura. And so much of the last two weeks makes sense now.”

With that, he left the cafe, and Yuri clenched his fists, and refused to look at JJ. Throwing himself at him while drunk would shame him for the rest of his life. Worse, because he’d been wanting it every time he’d seen him during the last season, even though he had spent most of that time still mostly hating the jerk. Attracted to that narcissistic asshole, only to be rejected. As if he had ever really wanted him beyond getting it out of his system. He couldn’t stand it.

“Can we just talk  _ without _ the colourful insults?” JJ asked. Yuri turned and glared at him before he could help himself.

“Not that they aren’t fun,” JJ added quickly. “They’re just slowing things down.”

“And getting in the way of you worshipping the sound of your own voice,” Yuuri hissed, sitting back down, and grabbing his coffee.

It had been two weeks since that party, and every time he’d tried to sleep, he remembered those moments, just snatches in his drunken haze. Kissing JJ, trying to do more, trying to get him to take him home. The rejection. His utter shame. It kept him awake. He was living on coffee.

JJ eyed him warily, and then sat down opposite him. He wasn’t his usual pompous self, and looked more cautious than Yuri had seen him before.

“Speak then,” Yuri snapped. “I have better things to do today than listen to you.”

“I was doing the right thing.”

Yuri snorted. “You still think you’re some kind of saint? Is more of that ‘Kind JJ’ bullshit?Who cares? I’m over it. It was nothing. I was drunk. Whatever. Let it go.”

“Says the person who hasn’t spoken to me since. You don’t seem over it,” JJ said.

“You say that like we were friends before. Like we spoke often. We didn’t. Like always, you think everyone is your friend while actually, they all hate you,” Yuri hissed.

JJ’s expression fell, and Yuri’s stomach twisted again. He looked down at his empty cup, wondering when he’d finished it. 

“All this, because I refused to take advantage of you while you were drunk? What’s wrong with you, Yuri? Would you rather have woken up the next morning filled with regrets, and sickened by what you’d done? Do you really think I’m like that? I could have anyone, and I could have had you. But I’m not like that.  _ I’m not!  _ I don’t take anyone who throws themselves at me! I’m not that person!”

Yuri’s stomach kept twisting. He hated that. He hated every moment he’d spent with this pompous asshole, who turned out to be less of an asshole when away from everyone else. When it became clearer he was just as socially inept as Otabek, just in completely different ways. Just as socially inept as Yuri himself. But ultimately nice, under all that narcissistic King JJ bullshit.

“Why are we even talking about this?” he muttered. “I was drunk, I embarrassed myself, I embarrassed you. What do we gain from talking about it? I can’t handle my alcohol, you didn’t want me, and saved us from a worse embarrassment. It’s done. Over. Just leave it.”

JJ made an angry sound. “You’re not  _ listening! _ It’s not about whether or not I wanted you, it’s about you not being in your right mind! I’d never be with anyone that drunk!  _ Ever! _ ”

Yuri snorted, his face still hot, and his stomach still twisting. JJ just had to pick that night to be such a fucking saint. Right when Yuri had just wanted him so much he couldn’t stop himself from going for it. When he would have only regretted JJ knowing how much he’d wanted it, if they’d actually done something. The alcohol had only made it easier to try something. Even if he had only embarrassed himself in the end.

“No, because you’re ‘King JJ’ and you could have anyone. Everyone throws themselves at you, even sober,” he said derisively. “We both know that’s not true. The only time I’ve ever seen you with someone was at a party.”

JJ reached across the table and gripped his collar, forcing Yuri to meet his gaze. “Because I was too drunk to know what I was really doing, and that person didn’t care _ , _ ” he said, low, cold. “I would  _ never _ do that to anyone, least of all you.”

Yuri didn’t know where to look, and settled for the table between them. “Fine. You did me a favour. Can we drop this now?”

JJ let him go, and sat back down. He folded his arms, and looked at the table too. “Will you stop avoiding me?”

“It’s not like we were friends before, who cares?” Yuri muttered, his stomach sinking at the thought. Maybe if they stopped talking, stopped spending any time together, he could get past that stupid attraction, and the stupid way his stomach was reacting to what JJ had just said, and the urge to hunt down that person and make them suffer.

JJ stood abruptly. “Fine. If you really want it that way, fine. But just so you know, if you hadn’t been drunk, I would have taken you home. Do you know how hard that was? To almost have what I wanted? But I care about you enough to hope that you  _ never _ feel the way I felt, waking up that morning after. I care about you enough to forget this entire thing and just go back to being friends. But fine. We were never friends. You’re still a rotten little brat who hates and hurts everyone. Have fun with that. I deserve better anyway.”

Yuri was frozen in place when JJ stormed out. In all that he had said, he could really only focus on the one part. 

A few moments later, Otabek was taking the seat opposite him with a long sigh. “You look like you’re about to throw up. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Yuri muttered.

“You’re both idiots,” Otabek said, shaking his head. “You both want each other, and yet, you’re both terrible with other people.”

“Like you’re any better!” Yuri hissed.

“I know better than to let someone I want walk away looking that upset,” Otabek said, almost absently, like it didn’t matter.

“I don’t want him.”

Otabek snorted softly. “Please, you’ve been eyeing him up ever since you joined me here in Canada. And you’ve stopped arguing every time I want to bring him along when we hang out. You even suggested it a couple of times before that party. You like him. Deal with it.”

“You should have come to Russia. Or stayed in Kazakhstan. Why’d you have to go back to his rink?” Yuri asked sullenly. None of this would have happened if Yuri hadn’t been around JJ.

“Why’d you follow me?” Otabek countered.

“We’re friends!”

“Exactly,” Otabek said softly. “He and I are friends too. And he has more tying him here than either of us has at our home rinks. Besides, you were sick of Yakov, you wanted change.”

Yuri glared down at his empty cup again. He couldn’t put JJ’s words out of his head, or what it must had meant to say them. JJ was an overconfident jerk almost all of the time. To admit all that…

“He’s an asshole.”

“JJ? Or are we still talking about Yakov?”

Yuri glared at him. “He’s a narcissistic jerk.”

“We both know he’s not.”

“Did you know?” Yuri asked, unable to stop himself. “About that guy he was with a few months ago? At that party after Worlds?”

Otabek visibly clenched his jaw, and said nothing.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yuri hissed.

“You don’t like him. You wouldn’t have cared.”

Yuri stared at him, wanting, for the first time in a long time, to punch his stupid face.

Otabek leaned forward, and fixed him with a serious look. “And if you really didn’t care, that wouldn’t have bothered you.”

Yuri abruptly stood, and grabbed his coat.

“He went left,” Otabek called out, as Yuri stormed towards the door.

Yuri didn’t give him the satisfaction of a response.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally meant to write Otayuri when I sat down with this prompt... whoops? Accidentally tried a new ship instead!


End file.
